faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
The Morning Aftermath
'''"The Morning Aftermath" '''is the first episode of Season Two. It premiered on September 23rd, 2014. Synopsis Karma, Amy, and Liam deal with the aftermath from Farrah's wedding, and Lauren enlists Shane to help her protect her secret. Summary The season premiere starts off with a startled Amy waking up to Liam in her bed. Karma bursts into the room to make amends with her best friend. Liam immediately tries to make an escape, only to be seen by Amy’s mother Farrah, whose first thought is how happy she is to see a boy sneak out of Amy’s room. This sequence of events was executed perfectly, from the moment Amy wakes up to the moment her mother rejoices on her way out of the house. Amy’s mother is about as conservative as it gets and doesn’t even call Liam out on climbing down naked from Amy’s room; she’s just ecstatic that Amy isn’t a lesbian. After her night with Liam, Amy goes to buy Plan B as soon as she gets the chance, only to run into Karma, who was following her. Karma doesn’t seem to suspect a thing and accepts Amy’s excuse that the medicine is for her mom. Liam wants to tell Karma the truth because secrets are bad, but Amy tells him not to because she is not letting him take away her best friend. Karma tries desperately to win her friend back and, with her mother's advice, even serenades her on her front lawn. She’s a little surprised to see Liam with Amy, but there’s no time for her to consider the implications because Amy’s mom comes home to the bondage scene. But she’s totally cool with it as long as Amy’s sleeping with guys not girls. Finally, Amy tells Karma that all these big romantic gestures are actually breaking her heart because Karma doesn’t love Amy the way she wants her too. But the biggest shocker of the episode is the reveal of Lauren’s secret. Afraid that Tommy will spill her secret, Lauren enlists Shane’s help in blackmailing him, since Shane is eager to please in order to be with Pablo. Shane helps move Tommy to Lauren’s house, dresses him in S&M gear, ties him to a chair, and starts to take pictures of him. In the middle of the photo shoot, Tommy spills that he would never share Lauren’s secret because he doesn’t want people to know that he dated a dude. Now everyone in the room, including Amy, Karma, and Liam, know Lauren’s secret: she was born intersex, and her pills are for hormone replacement. Now Lauren has to deal with everyone else’s understanding of what it means to be intersex, along with becoming more comfortable with it herself. She knows that she is a woman, but people around her may now think otherwise. At the end of the episode where Amy and Karma decide to officially make up. But it is too soon; they haven’t taken enough time to process what it means that Amy has romantic feelings for Karma. It is highly doubtful that Amy and Karma will end their friendship because of Amy’s betrayal, but it may lead to their most serious fight yet. The last scene is of Lauren finding the Amy's Plan B in the trash. Trivia * Lauren's secret about being intersex is revealed. Behind the Scenes (Images from Twitter and Instagram) BvWmuvACYAAUD7p.jpg|Rita BTS with Gef Aviles|link=https://twitter.com/gefaviles/status/501490259243171840/photo/1|linktext=Gef Aviles' Twitter Schermata 2014-08-21 alle 14.18.35.png|Katie & Gregg BTS|link=http://instagram.com/p/r2q3-uA5aL/?modal=true|linktext=Katie's Instagram Schermata 2014-08-21 alle 13.24.50.png|Hello from set (and no I'm not wearing lipstick)|link=http://instagram.com/p/r3HhRuOLU6/?modal=true|linktext=Gregg's Instagram pt 2 Schermata 2014-08-21 alle 13.24.31.png|Rita & Gregg|Happy to be back.|link=http://instagram.com/p/rp-DGCOLSP/?modal=true|linktext=Gregg's Instagram BvCPV4eIAAMGWXN.jpg|Main Cast, 2x01|link=https://twitter.com/mrcartaire/status/500057164967575553|linktext=Day 2, Carter's Twitter Faking It 201.jpg|Carter's Twitter, Filming 2x01|link=https://twitter.com/mrcartaire/status/499649434842824704|linktext=Carter's Twitter, Filming 2x01 BvnFqL CQAAQC8v.jpg|Katie & Rita on Set|link=https://twitter.com/mrcartaire/status/502650162175430656 Videos Faking It | Official Trailer (Season 2) | MTV Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season premiere